Broken
by TheNewMoo
Summary: Intense fic - dealing with tough issues. Garret, Jordan, Renee. Garret & Renee pairing! CHAPTER SIX UP - STORY COMPLETE! Please Read & Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't work or write for Crossing Jordan. All characters are property of NBC and Tim Kring, the creator of the show. No infringment is intended.

-- ONE --

That day started out like any other day in December at the morgue. It was snowing outside, the roads were icy, and bodies were coming in what seemed like every hour on the hour. Autopsy after autopsy, car wreck after car wreck. _"People never learn..." _Garret thought to himself as he scrawled his name on a case file, before handing it off to Lily to begin notifying the family of the unfortunate soul that was lying in the icy catacombs of the crypt. He didn't understand why people in Boston continued to die in mere vehicular accidents - it'd been snowing in Boston in the winter for years and they should have learned to deal with it by now.

Sitting down at his desk and picking up a fresh stack of requesition forms that had been precariously balanced atop a mammoth stack of case files, he promptly slid his glasses on, picked up a pen, and started signing.

He had gotten through merely half the stack when the lights flickered overhead, before going dark. As the emergency alarm sounded, he slammed his desk with the palm of his hand. "Dammit! Why can't anything work around here?!" He growled at no one in particular as the backup lights and generator kicked in. With a heavy sigh, he merely rested his forehead against his desk. "Why do I still do this. I don't need this." Garret muttered softly to himself. "I should move somewhere warm."

"I hear Bora Bora is nice this time of year."

Garret looked up and gave one of his half smiles to Jordan, who was standing in the doorway of his office, a grin on her face. "Wanna come with?" He sighed softly and tilted his head back. "You...me...a couple of mai tais...warm sun...and no snow." Raising an eyebrow, he looked up at Jordan. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sure thing Gar. If you can get us free from the clutches of the wicked witch I'm game." Jordan smirked playfully as she stepped into his office, before perching on the corner of his desk. "How are things with the evil woman anyways?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Garret shook his head. "Besides, my relationship with Renee -"

"Ooh...first name basis. Is the sex that good?" She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Jordan! My sex life and my relationship...with Ms. Walcott...are none of your concern." Garret glared at her, annoyed.

"Oh come on Gar. Don't make me invite the book club in for a social." She rolled her eyes. "Hell, I told you all about my sex life with Tyler...now it's your turn to dish the dirt..." Jordan paused for dramatic effect. "...she as controlling in the bedroom as she is in court?"

Garret just huffed angrily and looked away from her. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"So it is true."

"No! It's not!" Garret looked at her with a sigh.

"Defensive defensive..." She smirked at him. "For bedding the DA I would think you'd get better at defending yourself."

"She hasn't returned my...personal calls...Jordan." Garret looked up at her and then looked away. "Just drop it, okay?"

Jordan looked at Garret and noticed the look of hurt that had flashed across his face when he told her to drop it. She sat and watched as Garret took a few deep breaths while he looked in the other direction. She knew him well enough - and she knew enough about his past relationships - to tell something was up. After a few minutes of silence, she stood up and walked over, kissing the top of his head softly. "I'm sorry Gar." She spoke softly and then wrapped her around around his shoulders, resting her chin on one shoulder. "I should have dropped it sooner."

Garret looked over at her. "Since when have you ever listened to me? Honestly Jordan."

"Very true. But I still am sorry. You don't deserve that." Jordan smiled. "From any woman."

He just shrugged. "Thought this one might actually go somewhere. Should've known it was pointless."

"Awww Garret...that's not true. You'll find someone, just like you keep telling me that I'll find someone. We know it's true but at the moment, the situation seems very bleak." Jordan kissed the side of his head softly as the main power came back on. "If you'll excuse me, I have a date with a bonesaw I can't be late for."

"Go Jordan. You wanna go grab drinks tonight maybe?" Garret looked at her as she paused in the doorway of his office. "On me?"

"Hmmm...drinking with my bestest girlfriend...I think I know the perfect little bar." Jordan nodded. "I'll come talk to you after I finish okay?"

Garret nodded as he picked up his pen. "Sounds like a plan." He smiled as she headed back down to autopsy, and he started working on more paperwork.

A few hours later, Garret looked up as Jordan walked into his office, holding her pager in her hand and looking at him.

"Drinks are gonna be a little late. MVA down in Southie with a couple fatalities on scene. I'm heading out now and taking either you or Nigel with me...and he's slobbering over some bullet and a gun in Trace like it's the damn Holy Grail." She looked at him for a long minute. "You want me to grab him or do you want to come?"

"Pass up the chance to work a scene with you? Never Jordan. It'd be my honor." Garret got up and pulled his long black duster on, along with his scarf, before grabbing his bag he took to scenes and shouldering it. "Let's go get us some bodies."

Jordan smiled as they walked towards the elevators. "You sure you aren't getting laid?" She looked up at him innocently.

"Why do you say that?" Garret raised as eyebrow as they stepped inside the elevator and the doors slid shut.

"You're acting like you did." She smiled slightly and leaned against him. "I kinda like it. You're happier."

"So you're saying if I'm in a dry spell my personality takes a dive?" He looked down at her.

"Pretty much Gar. You're an ass if it's been too long. And don't try to hide it. I can tell." Jordan smirked up at him. "So how long's it been huh?" She kept a step ahead of him as they walked towards the parking lot, opening the door and holding it until they were both out into the frigid night air.

Garret looked at her for a second before shrugging. "Two weeks and four days. Not like I'm counting or anything."

"Right." Jordan rolled her eyes at him. "Let's go get this over with so we can go let loose. Find you a woman."

"And find you a man."

"Whatever Garret." Jordan shook her head as they climbed into the Explorer. "Whatever."

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

-- TWO --

Garret grabbed his bag and stuffed a few pairs of gloves into his pocket as he and Jordan climbed out of the Explorer and started walking towards the scene. He visibly flinched at what he saw in front of them - several cars, a few of them flipped and smoking. He paused for a minute when a hint of apprehension ran through him, and then just stood, looking at the cars in front of him.

"So what we've got here is five vehicles...two upside down..." Jordan looked around at the scene and then turned to Garret, confused when he wasn't right behind her. "Garret?"

"I'm here Jordan." Garret nodded and walked to her side.

"You...okay? Dreaming about a woman?" She smiled and waved her hand in front of his face.

"No. I don't know. I'm fine." He shook his head and then smiled just to get her to drop it. "Promise."

"Alright. Cops on scene say we have five vehicles...two of them flipped. Witnesses on site say...this red car here..." Jordan spoke as they walked around the cars. "...started it by running into the back of this truck. Must have swerved to try and avoid and slipped on the ice." She shook her head as she looked at the vehicles. "Blue Mazda hits red car...big black truck hits them and flips...skids over there."

Garret walked over to the black truck, the cab obviously crushed flat. "We're gonna need Fire to get the jaws to get these bodies out. This isn't going anywhere without getting cut." He looked back at Jordan, before squatting down to try to see into the cab. "Looks like we've got...four in this one? I can't tell." He sighed and stood up. "Where's the fifth car." He looked around, only seeing four vehicles.

"I don't know." Jordan looked around and then sighed. "Awww hell." She pointed at the truck that had been hit by the red car. "Tell me you see green metal underneath it."

"Shit." Garret rubbed the back of his neck. "The red car hit the green one...slammed it under the truck. It blew up. That's why the red car's sideways - it was trying to avoid the accident in front of it." He looked over at her. "I think we're gonna have to postpone drinks for tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jordan nodded and then looked at the blue car. "Best condition...besides the truck in front. Let's start there."

Garret nodded as he grabbed their bags, then followed her to the Mazda. "How many we have in here?" He pulled on his gloves and then grabbed the camera, taking a few pictures. "Just one?"

"Looks like it. Medical's been on scene - anyone who's not dead is at the ER." Jordan pulled on a pair of gloves then carefully knocked out the rest of the shattered glass of the driver's side window. Gently tilting the head of the woman who lay lifeless in the front seat, she nodded. "Snapped her neck, hit her head pretty good. Help me get her out, will ya?"

Garret nodded and set the camera down, before helping Jordan.

Two hours later, Garret took a long drink off a bottle of water as he and Jordan watched a crane flip the mangled black truck over. They'd retrived seven bodies so far from the wrecked cars - and now they were just waiting on the truck to be accessible. He leaned back against a lightpole and sighed as he watched the crew work to carefully flip the truck, and he took a long look at the expensive rims that were on the tires.

"Garret. Seriously. Are you okay?" Jordan looked up at him.

"Yeah Jordan, I'm fine. Garret looked down at her. "Why?"

"I've been talking to you for five minutes and you haven't even blinked." She looked over at the truck and then back at him. "What is it?"

"I've seen that truck before. But I can't remember where." He narrowed his eyes in thought and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Garret, there's a lot of big black trucks in Boston. Hell it's almost like every teenage boy in the city drives one these days. They drive like maniacs and cut you off, listen to their music way too damn loud. If you ask me, the bigger the truck, the smaller the boy. They're making up for a lack of size...if you know what I mean." She smiled up at him and then looked at him. "Garret? Are you listening to me? Garret!"

Garret looked down at her after being swatted on the cheek. "What?!"

"Did you you hear anything I just said?" Jordan stood in front of him and made him focus.

"Yes." He lied.

"Oh really. Then what was it Garret. You're starting to worry me."

"You said it was time to go process that truck." Garret nodded slightly as the firemen waved them over as they began using the jaws of life to pry the twisted metal apart. "Come on." He stepped around her and grabbed his bag, before walking over.

"Oh come on yourself Garret!" Jordan followed behind him. "What the hell is up with you? Breathe in too many toxic gasoline fumes? Something in your water? Are you feeling okay?!" She walked around and stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, before putting the back of her hand against his forehead. "You feel warm. I can call Nigel down to come help out, I'm sure he's done with the bullet by now."

"Jordan." He gently removed her hand from his forehead. "I'm. Fine. Let's just get this done, okay?" He smiled briefly before walking around her again. When they reached the truck, he took a few photos of the front seat and the two boys - or what was left of them after flipping their truck - and then started to work on freeing the bodies from the seats. He squatted down and took a look at their legs, trying to figure out how badly they were pinned.

"We've got a girl here Garret." Jordan said as she looked at the crumpled bodies crushed in the small backseat of the truck. Two actually. Crushed." Jordan sighed and then looked up as Garret carefully removed the boy from the passenger seat. "What've you got there?"

"Two males, maybe...18-20...pretty beat up. Looks like this one...hit his head...definite skull fracture, to say the least." He checked the large gash on the boy's forehead. "Split his head open and cracked his skull. Didn't have a chance." Garret slid a sheet over the body. "Looks like we're drawing a crowd." He looked over at the large crowd of onlookers that had gathered on a nearby sidewalk. "What is it with people and accidents?"

"It beats me." Jordan shrugged and then sighed. "I can't...dammit. This one's still pinned in here. I can't move her."

Garret walked around to the other side, where the firemen had just cut the door off the driver's side. "Then help me with him while you wait?" He gently tugged the seatbelt off. "Snapped his neck."

"Well, the truck got crushed. The girl on the other side...I'll be able to get, but this one, she's too pinned in. It's like she ducked her head before they hit - probably to try and protect herself. Ended up killing her...but she didn't have a chance with how messed up the truck got." Jordan reached around and freed the boy's legs. "Get the torso and just lift him will you?"

Garret nodded and slid his arms around the body, then lifted gently, before a sickening crack was heard. "Maybe...not." He winced slightly and then turned his head. "Broken ribs from the steering column, probably a fractured spine...he's nearly broke in half." He looked up as he heard the familar sounds of flashbulbs and saw a group of photographers taking photos. "Hold on." He growled softly at Jordan, before turning and grabbing a few sheets out of the bag. He draped one over each of the bodies of the girls in the backseat, then one over the boy they were working on moving. "Vultures."

"Tell me about it Gar." Jordan rolled her eyes and then looked at him. "Lift again?"

"Yeah." Garret pulled the body out of the car, thankful that he and Jordan had both pulled on jumpsuits over their clothes due to the fact that he was now covered in everything from blood to gasoline.

They carefully laid him down on the asphalt and then looked up as the firemen nodded. "Back's free. You should be able to work your girl out now."

"Thanks guys." Jordan smiled up at them as she arranged the sheet over the boy's body better. "Poor guy. I hope you know this wasn't your fault." She said softly.

"Jordan...what are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"He was driving. I mean...I'm pretty sure it was instant, but who knows. Maybe he blamed himself." Jordan looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm making this too personal aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are Jordan." Garret sighed and then nodded his head at the truck. "Two more makes eleven total."

"Yikes." Jordan stood up and walked over, to the truck and the girl's body, while Garret searched the boy's pockets for any ID. She froze for a second when she tilted the girl's head back, sitting her up in the remains of the seat. It couldn't be.

"Dammit there's no ID on him. What the hell was he doing driving without a license." Garret sighed and walked over to the other side of the truck, then started looking for ID on the other body.

Jordan just stared at the body for a long second, before dropping the sheet back over her face and looking at Garret. She swore like she was about to pass out and she held onto the truck's frame for support, before swallowing hard. She was about to ruin his life. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she moved the sheet off the girl's lower body, then gently lifted the shirt, exposing the skin over her hip. It was peppered with a tattoo - small stars - and she had to fight the gag reflex that she felt as she dropped the sheet back down.

Garret noticed Jordan had been quiet for some time, and he looked up at her, and narrowed his eyes. "Jordan? What is it?" He stood slowly as she just shook her head. "Jordan...talk to me."

Jordan swallowed hard as he walked over, and she couldn't hear anything except for his voice.

"Jordan. What...?" He rested a hand on her shoulder and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She merely shook her head. "Garret...no...I...it's..." Jordan snapped into thinking and tried to step away from the truck and the body, to draw him away.

"What Jordan?" Garret reached for the bloodied sheet and moved it aside, and then froze when he found himself staring into the lifeless blue-grey eyes of his only daughter. He just stared for a long minute, his heart racing, before he reached down and gently lifted the edge of her shirt, seeing the stars across her hip. There was no doubt in his mind. It was her. He looked back into those lifeless eyes.

It was Abby.

The next thing Garret knew, Jordan had thrown her arms around him and forced him away from the truck, before yelling for someone to call for another medical examiner and to cover the body. She forced him to turn away and she walked him away from the scene, before sitting him down on a curb and kneeling in front of him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Garret. Talk to me. Please." Jordan bit her lip and gently ran a thumb across his cheekbone. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He just shook his head and stood up, pulling his arm away from hers. "I'm the top examiner on this scene. The rest of the bodies need to be processed and tagged."

"Garret, no." Jordan stepped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please Garret. Nigel's on his way down here. We'll take care of her."

"Jordan..." Garret inhaled deeply and tried to step around her, but she stopped him. "Move Jordan."

"Gar listen to me. You're in shock. Sit down." Jordan gently placed a hand on his chest, and she could feel how hard his heart was pounding. "You're in shock Garret. You know it and I know it. Now let me handle this."

"Let me get her out."

"Garret you're related. You can't touch the body until it's released." Jordan felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Please Garret. Listen to me."

"Jordan...please. Let me get her out. Then I'll sit." Garret looked down at her. "You either let me or not, but please Jor...just let me get her out onto the ground. I'll go away and let you guys handle her...just let me carry her. Please."

"Garret..." Jordan looked at him, and she knew it was pointless to argue. Sure it was breaking the rules, but he was the chief. And if...Renee...tried to pull any shit, she'd have one angry Cavanaugh on her heels to answer to - and there was a certain man in Los Angeles who had been kicked in the cajones to vouch for what that entailed. Nodding softly, she looked at him. "You can't make it look like you're related Garret. The press would be all over this. You don't need them to be hounding you like this."

"I'm aware Jordan." He looked at her. "Help me get her out?"

"Okay." Jordan turned and walked next to him as they walked back to the truck.

"Everything okay guys?" One of the police officers looked up from where he'd been searching the boys for ID. "We've got an ID on one of the boys, but we haven't searched the girls yet. Figured we'd wait until you folks had them laid out on the floor to do it."

"Thanks officer. We'll take it from here." Jordan smiled at him and nodded as he turned and left, and then looked at Garret. "You want to get the other girl first? Or...?"

"Sure." Garret nodded and walked around to the other side of the truck, unable to look at the bloody sheet a mere five feet from his hands as he lifted the body of the girl out of the truck, keeping her covered as he laid her down on the tarp Jordan had spread out on the asphalt. He carefully covered the body to make sure nothing was showing, and then grabbed a body bag and a backboard, and walked around to the other side of the truck while Jordan followed him.

He carefully laid the bag on the board, hooking the straps into the right places, before he unzipped the bag and opened it, staying knelt down on the ground for a few minutes. Jordan cautiously rested a hand on the back of his neck as she stood next to him. "You want the sheet to stay on?" She looked around at the photographers that were still hovering.

"Jordan, get rid of them. All of them." He spoke softly, meaning the onlookers and the photographers on the sidewalk. "Please."

"Alright Gar." She left him kneeling as she walked over to the officer in charge of the scene, who promptly extended the yellow barricade tape farther back and pushed the crowd away. When she returned, he was standing now, at the truck, the sheet still covering her. "Garret. Gloves." She spoke softly. "I'll be at the van if you need me."

"No Jordan." Garret finally let his eyes meet hers. "Stay with me. Please."

She merely nodded as Garret carefully pulled the sheet back off the body, the only thing he could see were her eyes - still half open - staring at him. He pulled on a pair of gloves and brushed his fingertips across his daughter's eyelids, closing them. After a second of resting his hand on her face, he carefully slid his arms underneath her body and lifted her gingerly out of the truck, not saying a word.

Jordan swallowed hard as she saw the way he held her. It wasn't the way he normally held a body of a teenager. Sure...he could pick them up by himself, most of the time...but it was different this time. He was holding her closer to him...almost like a child. Then she realized. He was holding her like a child...because it was his child. Her boss, best friend, and man she'd come to know as a brother was standing less than three feet from her, holding the body of his only daughter in his arms.

She watched as he knelt down, carefully laying her body in the bag, making sure not to catch any hair in the zipper or her clothes on a edge. Fighting back tears, Jordan watched as he slowly pulled the zipper up, but paused before he reached her face. She knelt down beside him and placed her hand over his, and when he nodded and pulled his hand away, she carefully closed the bag.

Garret looked up at her, finally, with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

Jordan just nodded, and they knelt there for a minute, before she slid an arm around his back. They stayed like that in silence for a long time.

And it was with that silence, that Garret's world dropped out from underneath him.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

-- THREE --

"Garret. Please, let me take you home." Jordan stood in the doorway of Garret's office, looking at him sitting motionless on his couch. "Please Gar?" When he didn't make an attempt to move, or even look up at her, she sighed and then walked a few steps in the doorway. Ever since earlier that night, at the scene, he hadn't said a word. He'd ridden back to the morgue with Jordan in the Explorer, while Nigel took the bodies back in the van. She'd been trying to convince him to go home for hours, but he wouldn't talk to her. Biting her lower lip softly, she walked over and pulled a chair over, sitting in front of him - but not too close. She could tell he didn't want to be touched by his body language.

"You don't have to talk Gar." Jordan nodded softly, and just sat there. "I'm not going to make you. But I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Garret." She swallowed hard and just sat there next to him, silent for a long time.

The next hour passed in what seemed like minutes, and Garret just sat there, silent, with Jordan by his side, until a scream was heard echoing through the halls of the morgue. They both jumped, until Garret promptly stood up when his ex-wife, and the mother of his child, hit the doorway of his office.

"Tell me they're lying." Maggie glared at him and then at Jordan, before looking at the two uniformed officers who'd brought her to the morgue. "What the hell is going on Garret?!"

Jordan quickly stood up, and excused herself from the room, shutting the door securely, before going and shutting herself in her office. Garret hadn't drawn the blinds in his - and she could see and hear to an extent what was going on. She tried to ignore it and keep her mind on paperwork, but she couldn't keep her eyes from the two of them.

He still cared about her. She could tell. It was in the way he looked at her and tried to get her to calm down. The way he rested his hands on her upper arms...the look of hurt on his face when he brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. Jordan watched as he finally spoke, then watched as she fought against him, her muffled yelling penetrating the thick glass of the office windows. Jordan watched, captivated, until she saw Maggie collapse again him, finally giving up the fight.

Garret just held her. Not speaking, not moving more than to gently stroke her hair and rest his cheek against hers. But the tears wouldn't come for him.

Jordan looked down and made herself focus on the paperwork, willingly doing so for probably one of the first times in her life.

Nearly half an hour later, she looked up at a knock on her door, and she stood when Garret entered her office. "Hey..." She spoke softly, cautiously, hoping he'd talk to her.

"We want you to do it." Garret looked at her with a slight nod. "We trust you with her."

Jordan inwardly hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "It'd be...my honor Garret. I..."

"Be gentle with her Jordan." Garret swallowed hard. "And once you're done, go home and get some rest. It's been a long night." When she looked at him, he nodded. "I'm going home right now. Don't worry about me Jordan...just take care of her for us."

Jordan nodded and then stepped forwards, trying to read his body language. She wanted nothing more than to hug him close to her...but she could tell. That wasn't what he wanted. "Goodnight Gar. I love you." She smiled softly at him.

Garret just nodded, with a slight half smile crossing his face, before turning to leave.

* * *

Garret re-entered the building that housed the morgue nearly two hours later. He hadn't slept...still hadn't cried. Just driven. After he'd taken Maggie home, where she promptly fell sobbing into the outstretched arms of...whatever his name was. He didn't know anymore. Whatever boyfriend she'd found this time. He'd made his way down to the docks, and found himself sitting, staring out at the water. He might have stayed there if a police officer hadn't stopped after he'd been there a while and asked if he was alright."_Yeah, if you think finding your daughter's body crushed in a truck is okay...then yeah..._" He thought to himself before just nodding and leaving, getting back into his car and heading for the only place he could think of.

Funny how he considered the ninth floor of an old brick building more home than he did his own house. But the house had too many memories. Memories he didn't want to face right now. They hurt too much.

Parking his car, he neglected to notice Jordan's beat up old El Camino parked in it's usual spot. He just wanted to be alone. He walked the darkened hallways through the building, stopping to say hello to Charlie - who asked him why he was coming into work at three in the morning.

"Think I may have a lead. Couldn't sleep and wanted to follow up." He smiled briefly as he stepped into the elevator and rode up to the ninth floor. Most of the lights were off, and he nodding approvingly when he passed Jordan's darkened office, blinds drawn. She was gone.

But she wasn't. Jordan was asleep on her couch in her darkened office, curled under her Patriots blanket, like she'd been for two nights already this week.

Garret flicked on the lights in his office and sat down at his desk, slowly flipping through the case files from that afternoon. He paused and pulled the file which read "_#121904 - 11 - Macy, Abby_ " He picked up his pen and sighed, carefully changing the name to read _"Macy, Abby Rose" _before flipping it open and reading through the report.

Jordan had been thorough, but he could tell he only did what she had to do. He slowly read over her transcipt of her spoken report, noticing several pauses and edits had been made by the secretary. Biting his lip as he sighed heavily, he skipped over the photographs and nodded to himself as he flipped the folder shut. He looked up and noticed several pink slips near his phone - all of them messages that had been taken. He picked up the small slips of paper and thumbed through them, before he came to one which was folded in half, underneath the others. He carefully unfolded the paper to find a handwritten note - the handwriting different than the rest.

_**Garret -**_

_**I heard what happened tonight. I stopped by while you were still at the scene to pick up some files and Lily told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I know I've not been returning your personal calls - I just haven't had time with the Scotts murders. The bastard's got a damn good lawyer. But that doesn't matter now, I'm worried about you. Call me if you need ANYTHING...and I don't care what it is. Even if you need someone to yell at or just to talk. I'm so sorry Garret.**_

_**-Renee**_

Garret carefully pocketed the piece of paper, running his fingers over it for a moment, before standing and walking down the darkened hallway towards the crypt. Once he was inside the room, he carefully searched the list on the wall for the drawer number, then walked over to it and carefully slid it open. He walked back to the list on the wall and double checked, accidently kicking a trashcan in the process, which clattered across the tile floor with a loud metallic clang.

Jordan stirred slightly, blinking her eyes open when she heard a loud noise. Noticing the lights being on in his office, she sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and listened. When she didn't hear anything else, she slowly got up, the blanket still around her shoulders, and walked out of her office and into his, pausing when she saw that the files on his desk had been moved.

Garret walked back over to the opened drawer and pulled the sheet that had been covering the body back, exposing her face. He'd done that motion hundreds...even thousands of times before, giving the next of kin or a family member that final look needed for identification. But it...it was different when it wasn't someone he knew. In his years he'd been working for the morgue, he'd seen a few people he knew come through those doors. But not like this. Not his own blood.

Jordan carefully looked at the file on his desk, and noticed that he'd written Abby's middle name on the folder...and she sighed softly before turning and walking down to the crypt, pausing and leaning up against a wall when she saw him with her, not wanting to disturb him...or scare him. She just watched him as he ran his fingertips across her cheek, before gently stroking her hair, a soft smile on his face. She knew the smile was genuine, but she knew it was also just his body's way of blocking out his emotions. He was in shock, and probably would be for some time from the looks of it. He wasn't letting himself believe. She felt her eyes water as she watched, as he leaned down and kissed her softly, before he dropped to one knee and knelt next to her, his hands gently clinging to one of hers.

He bowed his head softly, clinging softly to her ice cold hand with his. He was trying to warm her up...she was so cold. Too cold. Garret just knelt there for a long time, trying to pass some of his warmth into her body. When it was obvious it wasn't doing anything, he rubbed his eyes, but felt no tears. Slightly angry at himself for not...being able to cry over his daughter's body...he stood, then kissed her again before pulling the sheet back up over her face and sliding the drawer shut. He turned, and walked out of the crypt slowly, his eyes meeting Jordan's as he exited the room.

Jordan took a long look at him before she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him loosely, giving him the option to pull away if it was what he wanted. What she was met with was him stepping closer to her and letting out a shaky sigh. "It's okay Garret. I've got you." She felt a shiver run through him, and she wrapped her blanket around his back and held him close. "I've got you and I'm not letting go."

"I can't cry." Garret sighed softly and rested his chin on her shoulder, letting her hold him close. "I can't cry and I feel so horrible..."

"You don't have to cry Garret." Jordan kissed the back of his neck softly, before starting to rub his back. "Lets just go sit okay?" She kept an arm around him and led him into his office, before she sat him down on the couch, taking him in her arms again. "I'm not letting go. You don't have to cry."

Garret nodded, and then they sat there, in silence, her just holding him. No tears, just silence.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

A/N - Disclaimer. The song "Broken" isn't mine, it's done by Seether, with Amy Lee. All credit is to them, I'm just borrowing it for this chapter.

-- FOUR --

The next few weeks passed like days for Garret. They were all just a blur to him - only a few things were clear in his memory. The whole process for making the arrangements. The night he went over to Maggie's and he sat in her old room for hours, before his ex-wife came up and sat next to him, and they finally started going through her things.

So there he was, three weeks later to the day, in his office. Everyone else had gone home for the night, and he was just sitting in his chair, leaning on his desk with one elbow. He tried reading through a report, but he wasn't getting anywhere with it. Sighing, he moved the file aside and reached for a book he had on the edge of his desk. As he opened it, he carefully removed a photograph from its pages and held it in his fingers lightly, looking at it, and thinking.

He remembered the other night, when he sat in her old room in his house, remembering her. _The first time he looked into her eyes, holding her in his arms in that night she was born. Birthdays and slumber parties. The times she'd wake up in the middle of the night, just to be there when he came home from work. The way she laughed...the Halloween where she demanded that he dress up too, in something besides his scrubs with a face mask on. _He laughed softly when he remembered that. He'd ended up wandering the streets of Boston in a black cape, complete with fake plastic fangs and a line of "blood" she'd drawn dripping from his mouth with her mom's brightest red lipstick. _The times they'd disagreed. The look in her eyes when he and Maggie sat her down on the couch and tried to explain to her what it meant when they were splitting up._

_The time with the damn deer. _Garret sniffed softly, a few tears making their way down his cheek. But that was all. No sobs, no yelling, no anger. He still hadn't let himself cry. He just held it all in. Through the service, through countless hugs and toasts at the Pogue. Jordan had offered up the bar as a place for everyone to come, and gather. Plenty of Abby's friends had been there.

Garret had gotten completely wasted that night, but he still remembered the look in Renee's eyes when she saw him. She'd walked up to him after the bar had emptied out a little, mainly of the younger kids, and wrapped her arms around him. She'd kissed his cheek, and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her. After they stood there for a few minutes, she'd pulled away and looked in his eyes.

Renee knew something was missing from his soul. Those eyes didn't have that glint that she'd come to know him for. She'd gently brushed her fingers across his cheek, then bit her lip for a minute, before she whispered to him, _"I'm so sorry Garret." _

Garret snapped out of his memories when he found himself running a fingertip across the photograph in his hand, _"We were so happy..." _he thought to himself as he looked down at the photograph. He sighed and then pulled open his desk drawer, where there was a stack of a couple cd's that he'd taken from her room. He hadn't taken much...just a couple of photographs, the stuffed tiger she pretended she kept hid in her closet but he knew she'd still, to the day, take out and sleep with sometimes. The cd's...he figured that it was a part of her - her music, what she liked.

He bit his lip for a minute, before he looked into her eyes in the photograph and flipped through the cd's. He just grabbed a random mixed cd and stood up, keeping the picture in one hand, as he walked over to his stereo and slid it on, turning it on, louder than he normally would because no one else was there. He needed something to distract him from what he was feeling, and he felt very alone in the cold building, in his office. He sat down on his couch, holding the picture loosely between his fingers, while he tried to make himself cry for her.

While he was sitting, he made it through several songs on the cd, until one came on that caught his attention. He sat up slightly, looking up at the stereo before letting the lyrics sink in.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Isn't that the truth." Garret muttered softly to himself as he looked down at the photo in his hands. He would give anything to have taken her place in that truck. He would have given his own life to save hers. He sniffed softly as he looked at the image in his hands. It was him and her...she was seven, and they were at the beach down in Florida. He leaned forwards and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat there, on his couch.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

Renee stepped off the elevator and raised an eyebrow when she heard the sound of rock music echoing through the halls. Sighing, she figured Nigel was pulling a late night, and she nearly turned around and left until she noticed the lights on in Garret's office. She slowly walked towards his office and paused as she saw him through the windows, sitting on the couch with something in his hands.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She leaned against the wall and just watched him as he sat there, staring down at the picture in his hands. She noticed him look up and see her, and she smiled softly before walking into his office. "Hi Garret." Renee walked over and sat next to him on the couch, looking at the picture with a small smile. "How old was she there?"

"Seven." Garret nodded softly. "Florida."

"She was a beautiful girl Garret." Renee cautiously reached over to rub his back while he sat there. "How've you been doing?" She looked over at him. Ever since that night at the bar, she'd only seen him for work reasons. She'd finally finished up the Scotts murder trial, and she had seen him for work and work only, and she hated herself for it.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"I think this song describes it quite well." Garret swallowed hard and shut his eyes for a long minute, before he looked over at her. "My heart's broken...I can't bring myself to accept the fact that she's gone. I'm still in the denial stage." He shook his head. "I haven't cried for her...and I feel like a horrible father. Why can't I cry for her?" He sighed angrily, angry at himself and angry at the world. "I pulled her out of the damn truck. I picked her up...and I put her in the bag. I couldn't close it over her face...Jordan had to do it. I didn't cry. I haven't cried for my baby girl..." He just stared down at the photograph.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Renee sat silent, listening to the words, then sighed softly as the song and the cd ended. She wrapped her arms around him, still rubbing his back. "Garret there was nothing you could have done for her. This was an accident." She softly kissed the side of his head. "You're still in denial Garret. That's why the tears haven't come yet. Once you believe...once you accept the fact that she's gone, the healing will start...Garret look at me?"

Garret did as she asked, turning his head and looking her in the eyes.

Renee looked deep into his eyes, searching for the Garret she knew. Gently cupping his cheek with one hand, she felt her own eyes fill with tears when she saw how dull his were. "Garret...I don't know how to help you..." She sighed softly and blinked back her tears, sniffing softly before she regained her composure. After holding him close for a few minutes, she pulled away and looked at him. "You look exhausted. Let me drive you home?"

"I don't want to be alone." Garret lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I hate being in the house all alone. It hurts so much."

"Then come stay at my place." Renee kissed the side of his head softly. "I've got scotch and I'll sleep out on the couch if you want the bed to yourself." She smiled and then stood up, before turning off his stereo. "Sound good?"

"Yeah." Garret nodded softly, stood up, and walked over to his desk, sliding the picture back inside the front cover of the book. Pulling on his jacket, he smiled at her as she paused at the lightswitch. "I'll follow you there." He walked out of the office and waited for her to turn off the lights and pull his door shut.

"Garret..." She looked over at him as they walked down the darkened hall. "...I really don't want you driving right now." Renee pressed the button for the elevator and then they waited for a few seconds, before the doors slid open and they stepped in. "I'm worried about you." She whispered quietly as she slid an arm around his back and rested her head against his shoulder lightly.

"I'm worried about myself." Garret laughed softly at how stupid he sounded. "Really worried. I mean...I deal with grief everyday. I've been telling family their loved ones are dead for almost twenty years." He shook his head as they walked out into the lobby, thinking to himself. "You would think I'd be more aware of the stages of grief and be able to get through them. I mean...I know she's dead." He held the door open for her and then slid his arm around her waist as they walked to her car. "I saw her...I got her out of the truck. I saw her later in the crypt...and she was cold. So cold." He walked around to the passenger side while she unlocked the doors.

Once they'd gotten on the road, he sunk down in the seat slightly. "She was too cold. I...I tried to warm her up by holding her hand." Garret looked over at her, a slight half smile on his face. "I knew it wasn't gonna work, but I just..." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "...I thought that if I could just warm her up...she'd come back to me."

Renee smiled sadly and then reached over and rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Grief makes us do weird things sometimes. It's just...part of the fact that our minds don't know what to do."

"Yeah." Garret nodded and then turned his head to look out the window.

Renee nodded and then pulled her hand away, before concentrating back on driving. The rest of the ride was in silence, and when they got to her apartment building, she turned off the car and then slowly climbed out as he did the same. She wrapped an arm around him again and they walked up the stairs at the front of the building, then she rested her head against his shoulder again while they walked inside and then into the elevators.

Once they were inside her apartment, he slid his jacket off, thankful that it was warm enough in her apartment that he didn't need one. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on the neck of his shirt and pulled off his tie, slinging it over his jacket that he draped over the back of a chair.

"You want something to drink?" Renee walked into the kitchen and then turned and looked at him over the open counter.

"You said you had scotch?" Garret walked over and leaned back against the counter with a small smile.

"Sure do." She nodded and turned to the cabinet, pulling out the bottle and two glasses, before looking over her shoulder at him. "Neat or on the rocks?"

"Neat." He sighed softly, then took the glass when she handed it to him. "Thanks." He took a sip, before looking at her as she drank hers. "I didn't think you drank scotch."

Renee shook her head. "I normally don't. But I...I always have some around in case I've got a scotch drinker on my hands." She took another sip and then moved so she was leaning against the counter next to him. "Which in my case, happens to be you." She smiled up at him.

"Well," Garret took a long drink off his glass. "This scotch drinker thanks you for it." He smiled softly, and then sighed as he drained the rest out of his glass.

"You want more?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Thank you though."

"No problem." Renee finished her's off and then pulled her hair down out of her bun, running her fingers through her hair lightly. "You want to...talk...or just go crash in bed...I'll take the couch if..."

"I don't want to be alone." Garret sighed softly. "But I probably should sleep."

"Alright." She smiled softly. "It's not like...we've never slept in the same bed before." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, before she headed to the living room.

Garret set his empty glass down on the counter, next to where she'd set hers, and then walked towards her bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes and socks off, before he undid his belt and slid his slacks off, dropping them all in a pile on one side of the bed. He looked up as she walked in the bedroom a few minutes later, then curled up, facing away from her as she undressed and changed into tank and a pair of boxers. Once she climbed into bed next to him, he rolled over and looked at her. "I'm not getting those back anytime soon, am I?"

"These?" Renee looked down at the boxers she was wearing. "Not a snowball's chance in hell. You leave them here they're fair game." She smiled innocently before looking at him. "Do you want to talk about her?" She asked softly.

He sighed softly, before rolling onto his back. "I would have given anything to have been in that truck, even if it only meant she could live for another day. See another sunrise and another sunset." Garret felt the prick of tears behind his eyes. "We had our differences, but deep down...I loved her more than anything. She was my baby girl...I feel terrible for everytime I ever yelled at her or sent her to her room for timeout." He sniffed softly as he felt a few stray tears roll from his eyes down his cheeks. "I was such a bad father to her..."

"Garret...you were not a bad father..." Renee sat up against the headboard, moving so she was closer to him and could gently wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Yes I was. I wasn't ever there for her when I needed to be..." Garret felt his tears coming more freely now. "I just made things worse between us. She was better off without me. That's why I can't cry...I don't deserve to. I wasn't there for her..." He choked back a weak sob and then sat up against the headboard.

As Renee watched him talk, she realized he was about to finally break down into tears, right there, in her bedroom. Cautiously, she moved and pulled him so he was sitting between her legs, his back to her chest. "Garret honey...let go. Let it out. You're safe with me. I'm right here." She loosely wrapped her arms around him.

When she said that, he shifted so he was sitting sideways and wrapped his arms around her, before burying his head in her shoulder and breaking into sobs. "I miss...her...so much..." He managed to choke out before he just let go and let his emotions take over, three weeks of pent up sorrow, frustration, anger, hurt, and yes, tears, finally being released in gut wrenching sobs.

She cradled him close to her and just let him cry into her, deep down praying that somehow this was beginning the healing process for him. She kissed the top of his head softly, before she started gently rubbing his back. After he'd sobbed and cried in her arms for almost an hour, he pulled away abruptly and raced for the bathroom. Renee was confused at first, until she heard him getting sick through the crack in the door that he'd left slightly ajar. She too, had cried so hard that she'd gotten sick a few times before, and she waited a few moments before sliding out of bed and walking over to the bathroom door. "Garret...you okay? You need anything?" She asked softly.

"Just give me a minute." Garret coughed weakly, then stood, flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink, where he turned on the water and washed the bitter taste of bile out of his mouth and splashed some water on his face. He looked up at himself in the mirror and wiped the tear tracks off his face, then turned off the water and shut the light off, before walking back into the bedroom. He crawled underneath the blankets and cuddled close to her, looking into her eyes in the little light that was coming in through the window.

"Feel any better?" She smiled softly and then kissed his forehead, before pulling the blankets closer around them.

"A little." He smiled slightly and then yawned.

"Sleep Garret." Renee moved closer to him and draped an arm over his ribs. "I'm here."

"I know." Garret looked into her eyes for a second, before he shut them and cuddled as close to her as he could get.

Renee smiled softly when he looked in her eyes. Even in the dark, she could see that a little of the Garret she knew had returned, and she kissed him softly before curling into him as they both fell asleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

-- FIVE --

When Garret blinked his eyes open the next morning, he rolled over and looked at the empty space on the bed next to him, before looking up and seeing sunlight streaming through the bedroom window that overlooked the city below. He sat up slowly and then looked at the clock on the table on her side of the bed, nearly having a heart attack when he saw that it read _9:42 _. He rubbed his eyes softly and looked around the empty bedroom, before he got up, walking out into the living room and raising an eyebrow when he saw her curled up on the couch, book in hand.

"Morning sleepyhead." Renee smiled up at him with a grin. "Coffee's done."

"Am I dreaming?" Garret looked at her as he walked over to the kitchen, then poured himself a cup of coffee, and took a sip off of it, drinking it black. "It's nearly ten and I'm still here...and you're here." He rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I'm supposed to be at work."

"No you're not." She got up and walked over to him, resting a hand on the bare skin on his back gently. "I called you in sick. Jordan said she'll cover your shift today." She kissed the back of his shoulder softly. "Figured you could use a day off..."

"But why aren't you at work." Garret raised an eyebrow slightly and then yawned, before taking another sip of his coffee. "The chief medical examiner and district attorney are both MIA...the city will fall into ruin."

"It's Sunday." Renee smiled and then yawned. "You know, you're cute when you sleep."

Garret just laughed softly and then set his mug of coffee down, stretching his arms up over his head and grunting when she slapped his stomach as she walked back into the living room. "What was that for?!" He raised an eyebrow and then finished his coffee, before his eyebrows shot up when she turned on the tv. "You make me coffee AND you're a Patriots fan? And you keep scotch around?"

"I drank some coffee too. It wasn't just for **_you_**..." She rolled her eyes and then moved over so she was sitting on the far side of the couch.

Garret walked over and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, before wrapping it around himself and laying down on his side on the couch, resting his head on her leg. "You're too good to me." He smiled softly and then snuggled down to watch the game.

"No Garret...I'm not nearly good enough to you." Renee leaned down and kissed him softly, before settling back on the couch to watch the game.

They chatted softly for a while, until Renee noticed his breathing even out as he fell asleep, and she smiled as she wrapped the blanket around him a little better, before turning her attention back to the game to let him rest.

* * *

"Come on Garret!" Renee nudged him in the side playfully. "Look at those kids. They all look so embarassed." She looked over at the group of young teenage boys who were huddled on the small stage area in the back of the Pogue. "You know you want to."

Garret just shook his head and took another drink off his beer. "I don't know any of their material." He shrugged and then looked over at the group of kids, missing a drummer. It was a few weeks after he'd broken down, and he and Renee were at the Pogue at a "Battle of the Bands" that Jordan had set up at the persuasion of Renee, although he didn't know it.

Jordan and Renee had talked about how Garret played the drums, and how he hadn't played since Abby had died...and they agreed on the fact that he needed to. They weren't planning on the group's drummer not showing...it was just a nice surprise. They were planning on asking him to play for them after everyone had gone home and it was just them.

"Garret." Jordan walked over and handed him a glass of scotch. "They've got five minutes until they withdraw." She smiled sadly and looked over at the group of kids, who were looking around and asking if any other drummers would help them out.

"I...I..." Garret sighed and looked at the kids. "If I had sticks I'd do it."

"Say no more." Jordan pulled the pair of drumsticks that he normally kept in his desk out from under the bar and set them in front of him. "Boys! I've got you drummer!" She called over to the group, who all turned around and stared at her. "He may look a little funny but he's damn good."

Renee stifled back a laugh and then looked at Garret, who just glared at Jordan.

"I hate you." Garret narrowed his eyes at Jordan, and then looked at the kids. "Fine." He muttered softly and then downed the glass of scotch in one swallow, before standing up, sliding off the stool, and grabbing the drumsticks. "If I suck, don't count it against them."

"Not planning on it." Jordan smiled and patted him on the back. "You'll do fine Bones."

"Bones?!" Renee laughed and looked over at Jordan as Garret walked over to the stage area. "Where'd you dig up that?"

"I...did a little digging into his scrapbook one night...the one he keeps in his desk and pretends doesn't exist. I was just looking for a file and I saw it...and one of the first pictures was of him when he was seven, playing the drums. I posted it up on the bulletin board." Jordan grinned innocently. "Nigel was calling him 'Ringo'...Lily called him 'Dr. Rockstar'...and I called him 'Bones'." She laughed softly. "It was pretty good."

"Sounds like it." Renee looked over as Garret pulled on pair of headphones, listening to the song that he was gonna have to play. "You think he'll make a fool of himself?"

"I don't know. I've never heard him play. I don't know how long it's been either...but I think he's got a set in his garage. And the fact that he keeps the drumsticks in his desk." Jordan nodded slowly and took a drink off her beer. "I think he'll manage. He ever play for you?"

"No." Renee turned around and sat on the barstool, crossing her ankles and leaning back, smiling as Garret nodded and sat behind the drumset, moving things around. "He sure knows where stuff needs to be though."

"Yeah." Jordan walked around the other side of the bar and sat next to Renee and watched him set up. "How's he been doing? Besides work." She spoke softly without looking at her.

"Better I think. He still has bad nights...he was crying the other night in his sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him." She sighed softly. "But I think he's finally letting go."

"Renee..." Jordan paused hesitantly, then looked over at her. "Thank you...thanks for helping him in ways I couldn't."

"You're welcome Jordan." Renee smiled. "Same goes for you." She looked up as she heard a few taps on a snare drum and saw one of the boys step up to the mic.

"Umm...tonight we're gonna be playing a song by the Foo Fighters...its a pretty popular song right now on the mainstream radio, so maybe some of you will know it. It's called "Times Like These"." The boy smiled. "Oh, and we're 'Metaphor'." After a small round of applause and a few cheers, he picked up a guitar, looked back at Garret, and whispered softly. "Remember you start in after the first guitar."

"Got it." Garret smiled softly and took a deep breath and nodded, before cracking his knuckles and picking up the sticks. "Go."

"Ooh...tough guy." Jordan laughed softly when she saw him crack his knuckles and then sat back once the boy started playing the guitar. After the first ten seconds, Garret kicked in and Jordan jumped at how his persona instantly changed from 'overworked depressed boss' to 'kick ass drummer'. "Wow."

_I, I'm a one way motorway  
I'm the one that drives away  
Then follows you back home  
I, I'm a street light shining  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
Burning off alone_

"Holy shit." Renee muttered softly as she also saw how he changed, totally getting into the beat and just going for it. "He's better than I thought." She nodded softly.

"He's damn good." Jordan just watched him play, totally into it. "I think even the kids are shocked."

_It's times like these, you learn to live again  
It's times like these, you give and give again  
It's times like these, you learn to love again  
It's times like these, time and time again_

Garret just kept his eyes shut as he lowered his head slightly for a second, before swinging his head up and drumming his way through a short solo.

Jordan and Renee just sat at the bar and stared, amazed. "My God..." They spoke in unison.

_I, I'm a new day rising  
I'm a brand new sky  
To hang the stars upon tonight  
I, I'm a little divided  
Do I stay or run away  
And leave it all behind?_

Garret looked up and smiled at Renee and Jordan, as he kept playing without even looking at the drums. He knew where they were, what to hit when, and he didn't even need to pay attention, as he threw in a few tricks he remembered from when he was in his band back in high school. An extra spin of the sticks here, tossing a wink there. He laughed as he launched full force back into the song.

_It's times like these, you learn to live again  
It's times like these, you give and give again  
It's times like these, you learn to love again  
It's times like these, time and time again_

He raised his eyes and locked them with Renee's, before flashing her a killer grin and slamming his eyes shut as he brought the sticks down hard and the end of the solo.

_It's times like these, you learn to live again  
It's times like these, you give and give again  
It's times like these, you learn to love again  
It's times like these, time and time again_

As the boy began to sing louder, Renee just watched Garret in awe as he became completely wrapped up in the song, the lyrics, and the meaning.

_It's times like these, you learn to live again  
It's times like these, you give and give again  
It's times like these, you learn to love again  
It's times like these, time and time again_

Garret opened his eyes as the beat slowed through the last verse, playing softly.

_It's times like these, you learn to live again  
It's times like these, you give and give again  
It's times like these, you learn to love again  
It's times like these, time and time again_

As the song trailed off and ended, the room erupted into applause, whistles and cheers, and all four of the other band members turned around and looked at Garret, amazed as well. "Dude...that was..." One of them, the lead singer, stepped forwards. "Thanks man." He smiled and extended his hand as Garret stood up.

Garret just shook his head and shook the boy's hand, before speaking softly. "You guys are good. Keep it up, okay?" When they nodded, he went back around to the bar, tucking the sticks in his back pocket. He stood in front of Jordan and Renee, who just stared at him.

"Gar you never told me you could play like **_THAT_**...that was some of the wickedest drum playing I've ever seen!" Jordan smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You kick ass." She opened her mouth to say something else but noticed someone signalling her for a drink. "Be right back."

"Holy shit Garret." Renee grinned. "That was awesome." She bit her lip as Jordan walked away, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, before slowly deepening the kiss.

Garret smiled against her lips and then kissed her back. She tasted...like scotch...and he liked that. He pulled away after a minute or so, then looked into her eyes.

"Doesn't matter to me." Renee moved her arms so they were around his waist. "Who's closer?"

"I'm ten without traffic." Garret leaned down and kissed her softly again.

"I'm ten with." Renee smirked at him before nodding her head to the side. "Race ya there."

Garret grabbed his keys and grinned. "You're on." As Renee picked up her purse, he slid an arm around her waist and just looked at Jordan, who waved.

"Garret! Wait!" Jordan called after him, then grinned as he turned around. "What's the count up to?"

Garret shook his head, then thought for a minute. "Six weeks even." He called back to her, before smirking as Renee pulled him out the door. "Night Jordan."

"Night Garret."

Garret laughed as they walked towards their cars, then smirked when she stopped at hers. "Headstart. Go."

She shoved him playfully to the side and then jumped into her car, slamming the door and starting the engine. Garret just jogged to his car and climbed in.

Six weeks was much too long.

TBC

**A/N - Disclaimer. "Times Like These" belongs to the Foo Fighters.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N - This is probably going to be the final chapter. Unless I'm stuck by a bolt of lighting when I end it. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, it means alot to me. :) So, just as a fair warning, if you haven't figured it out already, this fic is hitting an "R" rating this chapter. Fluff. Glorious fluff. Anyways...on with chapter six. Hope you enjoy.**

-- SIX --

"Easy there tiger." Renee laughed as she backed into the elevator, as Garret captured her lips with his as the doors slid shut behind them. "Press doesn't need footage of this." She laughed again and looked in his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about the press." Garret grinned and then eyed the emergency stop button on the elevator's control panel.

"Do it and you're staying in the hallway." Renee arched her eyebrow with a smirk, before pushing him backwards as they doors opened on her floor. "Punk."

"Ooh...fiesty...I like that." He laughed as they walked down the hall, and he stood back while she opened the door. Once she'd stepped inside, he followed her in and the door was promptly shut, **hard**, and he was thrown back against it, her lips pressed against his as she threw the deadbolt.

"Fiesty enough?" Renee smiled sweetly as she pulled away, before she turned and walked away, pausing at the table to set her purse down and remove her earrings. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

Garret just looked at her for a long minute, leaning against the door. "I'm comfortable." He muttered softly, before walking over behind her. "How about you?"

"I'm...okay I guess." She sighed softly as she reached up, running her fingers through her hair. She turned and looked at him. "Need something?"

"To do this." Garret leaned over and kissed her deep, letting his tongue probe her mouth gently as he picked up the taste of scotch again.

She pulled away after a minute. "I believe we're both terribly overdressed for this...don't you?" Renee smiled again at him before she sauntered away into the bedroom. "Oh, and you have to stay out here."

"What if I want to help?" He grinned wolfishly and paused at the bedroom doorway.

"Then get your ass in here." She grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. "You first." When he reached for the buttons on her blouse, she slapped his hand away. "No, yourself."

Garret stepped back as he realized what game they were playing. He thought for a second, before pulling off the short sleeved button up shirt he had on over his t-shirt. He dropped it on the floor beside him, then looked at her.

She kicked off a single heeled shoe. When she noticed him looking at her, she blinked innocently. "What?"

Garret stepped out of one of his shoes. "Fight fire with fire."

She shrugged and stepped out of the other shoe, as he did the same. She thought for a second, then smirked as she slid her nylons off. "Your turn."

Garret just pulled off his socks.

"Jerk." Renee glared at him and then stepped closer to him, catching him off guard in a deep kiss as she worked her hands under his shirt, grazing his chest softly with her nails before working his shirt off over his head.

"Hey!" Garret raised an eyebrow. "No fair. You skipped yourself."

"I'm the one who makes the rules around here." She smirked and slowly undid his belt, before pulling it free of his jeans and dropping it down on the floor.

"I'm the chief."

"I'm your boss, technically."

"Not tonight." Garret undid the buttons on her blouse and slowly slid it over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"You're up." Renee smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Help me?" Garret looked down at his jeans. "I can't remember how these things work..."

"Like this." She quickly unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside the fly, grazing him lightly through the soft cotton fabric of his boxers. "Getting your memory back yet?"

"Only of North Carolina." Garret kissed her softly as she continued to stroke him lightly. "My turn?"

"Mmhmm." Renee kept her lips pressed in a tight line as unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, before she undid the button on his jeans and let them slide down his legs. "You again." She sighed softly as he carefully unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and to the floor between then.

Garret just looked at her as she slid his boxers off, then smiled slightly as he did the same to her panties. "You. Me. Bed. Now."

"Yes sir." Renee smirked and then pulled him into a deep kiss, before pulling him down onto the bed.

Garret was certain - six weeks was way too long to stay away from this.

* * *

Garret stirred awake early the next morning, and looked over at Renee sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled softly when the thought crossed his mind about how beautiful she was. He watched her for a minute before he carefully slid out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and slid his short sleeved button up shirt on over his shoulders, not bothering to button it as he walked out into the living room.

_I love her. _He sighed softly as he walked over to the door to the balcony and opened it quietly, stepping out and shutting it partly behind him. He walked to the edge and leaned against the railing, resting his arms as he stared out over the city. _But she doesn't deserve to deal with the baggage that I come with. _Garret dropped his head down again for a second. _I've got more issues than anyone should have to deal with. My ex-wife, I just lost my daughther...the fact that I'm desperately searching for someone but afraid to get burned again. I can't go through that. _He looked back into her darkened apartment. "And you don't deserve that." He spoke softly before turning back to the city below him.

Renee rolled over to cuddle into Garret in her sleep, and when he wasn't there, she sat up, pulling the blanket around her before it could settle around her waist. She noticed that he wasn't in the room, and it felt colder than normal in the apartment. She climbed out of bed and pulled his t-shirt on, briefly inhaling the scent of his aftershave before she pulled on her pair of thieved boxers and walked quietly out of the bedroom. Walking to the living room, she saw him standing out on the balcony and shivered at the cool air coming in through the open door. She quietly slipped out of the door and smiled when he turned around and looked at her. "I missed you."

He smiled slightly and then turned back to staring out over the city with a soft sigh.

"You okay?" Renee asked quietly as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back after kissing his shoulder softly.

Garret didn't say anything for a long minute, then smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" She just held him close to her and then moved to rest her chin on his shoulder gently.

"About us." Garret knew deep down what he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure that she'd feel the same way, and he was scared of ruining what they had by running her off.

"What about us?" Renee inhaled slightly, concerned for what he was going to say.

He bit his lip for a moment, then stared out over the darkened city, as one side of the sky began to lighten as dawn approached. "I'm in love with you."

She didn't move for a minute, then moved so she was standing between him in and the railing on the balcony, then looked up into his eyes. "Say that again?"

Garret looked down at her and into her eyes. "I'm in love with you." He felt his heart pound in his chest. "Last night...at the bar...I realized that life is too short to go through alone. There's too many things that are uncertain and it's a unforgiving place unless you have someone to turn to. I'm pretty much alone now...Abby was all I really had left from my old life." He looked out over her head, swallowing hard. "But I'm ready to start over. A new life. A new day. But I don't want to be alone...I can't do it alone."

Renee reached up and touched his cheek, causing him to look at her. "You're not alone Garret." She smiled up at him. "You're not alone anymore."

He just smiled and then lowered his eyes for a second, before looking up at her.

Renee slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, before pulling away and whispering in his ear. "I love you Garret." She kissed him again, softer this time. "So much. And I'm going to be there for you every step down that road. No matter where it takes you, if you'll let me help you I'll be there." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Renee." Garret kissed her softly.

"Always Garret." She smiled and then turned around, pressing her back into his chest.

"Hey. This is my t-shirt..." He ran his fingers over the white fabric.

"Fair game." She smirked slightly as he wrapped his arms around her again. "It's mine."

"Fair trade." Garret laughed softly and then kept his arms around her as they stood out on the balcony.

As they watched the sun come up over the city, it was obvious to Garret that he was finally moving forwards instead of slipping back. He knew he was nowhere near leaving his problems behind, and nowhere near having his life going completely right...but with the start of this new day, he had a good feeling about it. He was finally learning to live and love again.

FIN

* * *

**A/N - I wanted to thank each and every one of you who reviewed my story, and let you know that I'm glad you liked it. If I feel so inclined, I may write another fic that is a sequel to this one. Or maybe just an epilogue. We'll see.**

**_Saskia ­_- Thanks for your constant prodding at this little "fluffcake" of mine, and for letting me throw ideas at you. Without your help, this fic probably would have been half as good as it is.**

**_Danielle, MissDanielle, Sabrina, sharebear, Su _- thanks for you guys! I love that you all loved it!!!**

**_screwydame _- These kind of praises from such an amazing author like yourself really are awesome! I take those props with honor, and the name thing is SO funny. Thanks girl!**


End file.
